Salty Tears and Blue Eyes
by BoywhoCried
Summary: Smell of the ocean, her blue eyes, her smile... So Troublesome to not love her (oneshot) (SHIKAINO)


**Lets Start!**

**I love writing simple Oneshots :3**

**FIRST UP: SHIKAINO (shikamaruxino)**

"Seriously?!YOU?!" The blond laughed, smacking the wooden table with the palms of her hands.

"Shikamaru…. You took that job for summer vacation?!" A pink haired girl questioned, taking the empty seat beside him.

"What? It's Asuma-sensei's fault, he forced me to join." A jet-black haired male grumbled as he folded his arms leaning back on his chair.

"LOL, I can't imagine." The blond sniffled another loud laughter behind her hand which covered her mouth and then sat at the edge of Shikamaru's table, grinning," Seriously, YOU? As a Lifeguard?!"

Shikamaru glared at the blond." You got a problem with that, miss donkey-laughter?" He drawled.

The blond flinched, only to break a vein as she glared back, about to say something back nastily when another blond popped up, to overhear their conversation. "WOAH! SHIKAMARU! You're GONNA BE A LIFEGUARD?! COOL, DUDE!" And received a smack on his head by the pink haired girl called Sakura.

Shikamaru shushed the blond," What the heck, shut up, Naruto. Like I want to let the world know about the summer job. IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE PERSONAL!"

Naruto rubbed his head as he widened his eyes at Shikamaru," BUT SERIOUSLY?! You are going to be a Lifeguard for Summer Vacation?! Which beach?!"

Shikamaru pouted," Golden Kings Beach, but why are you…"

To his shock, he only received sly glances from Ino.

"Golden Kings Beach eh…"

Shikamaru's heart dropped as Ino cupped her hands to her mouth, shouting her lungs out," HEY EVERYBODY! LET'S HAVE A CLASS PARTY AT GOLDEN KINGS BEACH THIS SUMMER VACATION!"

When the silent class replied with cheers and agreements, Ino turned around with a brilliant smile to face the horrified Shikamaru.

_Never, ever, tell anyone about my life anymore, _Shikamaru regrettably hit his head against his desk.

Shikamaru's POV

Shikamaru had decided, to wear extra protection from 3 things from now on:

The Sun

The water

The people

He hunched his back on the lifeguard sit, his head protected by extra-strong sunblock and a pair of humongous sunglasses, and he had added a large umbrella to the top of the lifeguard sit, while a grass sunhat sat on his head, and his body wrapped up with a Hawaii Shirt and a few layers of sun block, protecting him from both the sun and the heat. He sighed as he watched the crystal blue waters of the sea glisten under the blazing sun and watch as the early morning beach was filling in with many on-goers.

"SHI-KA-MA-RU!" A loud, yet familiar voice broke his silence as he turned in horror, to see his blond nemesis and her friends entering the beach, her arm flailing in the air, smiling like she won the lottery.

_Oh God, why do I have to know her. Women_

Shikamaru buried his head deep into his chest, lowering the sunhat on his head and tried his best to cover his whole face from the annoying blonde he ever knew. But it was too late.

"SHIKAMARU! EVERYONE IS HERE! COME AND JOIN US!" Ino shouted up the lifeguard chair, her smile was dazzling with the morning sun.

Naruto and Sakura already started off by water cannon-ing into the cold waters, whilst Hinata and Shino, both being the inside group had decided to sunbathe on the beach, though Shino did nothing but just lay on the blanket mat, fully and thickly dressed, covered from head to toe.

Kiba and Chouji had decided to start with an eating competition, while Tenten, Neji and Lee had decided to play volleyball, which later was joined in by Naruto and Sakura. At the same time did Sasuke watched in a far distance, after all being the black sheep of the class, staring at the distance of the vast sea.

Shikamaru stared at the mysterious Sasuke, ignoring the calls of Ino. Suddenly he felt someone screaming in his ear, and to only turn his head around, and come nose to nose with Ino.

"GAH!"

Shikamaru released a loud holler, nearly falling off the 3 meters tall Life guard chair, and pulled in time by Ino.

"Geez, you always blur away from me when I talk to you." Ino grumbled, passing him a can of coke.

Shikamaru did not reply, glaring beneath his sunglasses, coldly accepting the can of coke. Ino released her own can, hearing the loud fizz of the cold brown drink before taking a large glup down.

"I hate summers."

Ino sighed as she took another sip. "It's always like that for you, you and your lazy bum."

"…"

"Hey Shikamaru, isn't it strange."

"…"

"It's been two years already, ever since we been to this beach."

Shikamaru did not reply as Ino continued," I remembered Asuma-sensei bringing us here together with Chouji and with Kakashi sensei's team, and Naruto commented on my swimsuit, saying I'm just showing off to Sasuke."

Ino released laughter, unlike before, it sounded like tinkles of bells, Shikamaru thought.

A smile spread on Shikamaru's face as he joked on," And I remembered you smashing Naruto's head into the sand, and you and Sakura went to pester Sasuke whose swimsuit was better. That poor guy ran off, as if chased by a swarm of annoying bees!"

Ino poked him playfully," You were no help either, you went to sleep on the sand, so Naruto went to bury you under the sand and created a sandcastle on your body." She grinned

Shikamaru smirked, and stared at the vast sea again. It has been 2 years already.

They sat in silence, as both stare at the blue seas, time pass by them very slowly as Ino sighed, her hand wrapping tightly around the can.

Shikamaru pressed his can against his forehead before lying down onto the back of the lifeguard chair, and tried to fall asleep

Ino then questioned, breaking the silence," So… Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru replied shortly with an "uh?"

"Do you like this swimsuit?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes and sat up immediately. Though the black shades of his sun glasses blocked any colour in his sight, he knew Ino was blushing.

His eyes trailed down her body as he saw under the thin blazer she wore was a two piece spaghetti strap swimsuit, which managed to show off her chest and her curves. Shikamaru could have blushed but he immediately faced away.

"Huh? That doesn't suit you."

Ino's smile broke. _WHAT?_

"You look so fat, what you are wearing makes you show off all the puppy fat you have, and what you are wearing will attract the wrong attention, and can attract pigs as if you are a slut."

Silence was felt behind him as he suddenly realised what he had said. Shikamaru immediately whipped around saying "I take it back." But to only find a half filled can sitting at the spot Ino used to sit.

He immediately glances around the beach, his mind suddenly turning into frenzy.

_Shit, girls._

His eyes suddenly caught sight of a blonde dragging her feet across the sand, getting further and further away from the group she brought with, as she kept tripping on the soft sand, running.

He gritted his teeth as he jumped down from the lifeguard seat.

_Shit._

He then started running, removing the sunhat and the glasses that got in the way, after her.

"INO!" He shouted at the blonde. To only find her bare back still getting further away.

"INO! MATTE!" He shouted, this time, he ran faster.

_God damn girls._

Ino once turned, to only see the distance between Shikamaru and her getting closer. So she now, instead, ran into the cold seas.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he panted to a stop where Ino threw off her blazer, the soft sand pounding against his feet as he watched the blonde riding through the waves. Cursing under his breath, Shikamaru stripped off his large Hawaii design shirt and plunged into the cold waters that he hated so much.

"MATTE" Shikamaru gasped, before accidently gulping down a few gulps of cold salt water.

The currents seem to get stronger as the blonde got further and further away.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth hard, swimming with all his might, his black hair frizzing up against the cold sea waters that chilled him against his lean body.

"INO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'M SORRY! STOP! MATTE!" He shouted, as his feet splashed against the currents that rushed at him.

His eyes stung as the seawater splashed into his face, as he gasped again, after being dragged down by the currents.

_Oh god, what a horrible Lifeguard I am._

Out of the blue, he suddenly heard an ear-piercing scream, as he watch before him the blonde disappear under the waves, and not coming up.

Ino's POV

Ino felt the currents push against her body, as she held her breath under the water.

Actually, I'm not drowning, she thought, speaking silently in the water.

Her eyes stung as salt water smack her face harshly as the cold waters never felt so cold to her.

I'll just punish him a little; she smiled gently as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Yet, as her air supply starts to get low, she begins to struggle.

But, she never saw the stiletto of him at all.

Her heart sank as she could have screamed her lungs out, as her body begin to sink deeper into the blue seas. She choked, as every bit of air disappears from her lungs. She struggled to swim to the surface when a sharp pain ran up her leg.

_Oh shit. _

She released a gasp of pain as the cold currents whip her skin painfully. Her legs begin to lose all its senses, as a cramp pressed against her legs.

Ino started to panic.

_Am I really going to drown?_

Her eyes lids begin to close, as she slowly lost conscious. Black spots begin to fill her vision as she sank deeper, her blond hair flowing around her, her hair band lost somewhere in the ocean.

_Am I really going to die?_

She desperately tried to wake up, but her legs remained cramped and still, as she tried to hold onto the last strand of her hope. Her hand reached out as she desperately called, but knowing now no one can hear her.

_Shikamaru._

Her vision begins to sink as she felt water gushing into her mouth.

_Shikamaru, where are you._

She felt a shudder ran through her body, the numbness spread rapidly as she was soon unable to feel anything, the pain from her cramps, the stings of the seawater.

_Shikamaru, you bastard, where are you._

Her eyelids could not hold any longer.

Her vision, spills in the black dots of what possibly is death and… a blue swimming shorts?

Warm hands surrounded her body as she felt herself touching a warm body. So warm, unlike the seas. She looked up weakly, to see a mass of jet black hair and those warm brown eyes.

And the warmth.

_Is this death?_

_It felt nice._

She then felt her body rushing p the water, together with this warmth, as the water around them seemed to rush over them, as the large hands held onto hers tightly.

Finally, as the blue waters seemed to turn bluer, they burst out to the surface, as Ino felt the air, spreading into her lungs, as she hacked, but only to feel the uncomfortable sea water slosh in her lungs. She choked, and as the air seemed to be rejected by her body, she felt her body being laid down gently on what seemed like cold wet sand, as her blocked ears only managed to hear the loud cries of what seemed like souls. She barely mouthed," Air. Her eyes stared at the blue skies which begin to fade into black and white; the sun seemed to die down.

Suddenly, her vision was blocked by tan skin and a face framed with black jet hair, his brown eyes were suddenly the most beautiful things she ever saw.

Then, soft lips touched hers, against her chapped wet lips, as she felt it. His lips were overpowering, not as gentle as she wanted her first kiss to be, yet, she could sense the desperation to keep her alive. And she felt it. Air. As the air was pushed in her mouth through his, filling her lungs completely and she could have been able to breathe again. Yet, as her body could feel again, she only wanted this moment to last. His soft lips.

But the moment did not last as her body rejected the sea water that gushed in her, as she jerked her body violently, as those lips disappeared, as she sat up immediately and salt water escaped her lips, as she choked up every bit of the water, and her body leaned away from him.

As she got the water out, she realised everybody was surrounding her. Their worried expression caused her to be ashamed as she struggled to stand up, about to say she was alright.

When she felt the pressure from the cramps.

A large pair of hands swooped down onto her as she lost her balance. Her face came nose to nose again with the same bastard. The bastard she fell in love with.

"Sheesh, you always make me worry." Shikamaru spoke with a worried frown.

Ino turned away as she pushed away his hand. And tried to move again but to no avail, nearly falling face flat onto the sand.

"Seriously?"

Those large hands that once held hers grabbed onto her, as her legs were lifted up off the ground, as Shikamaru carried her up, her head pushed to his chest. A crimson wave washed across her face as she blushed, protesting to be let down, feeling the stares of the others.

"I'm sorry."

Eh?

"I'm so sorry, Ino. I shouldn't have said those stuff to you." Shikamaru whispered, as she was carried. He whispered again, but this time, his mouth was in her hair.

"I'm so sorry."

A teardrop fell from her face as she punched his broad chest. "Jerk."

His words, I was just playing around. I made you worry. I made you chase after me.

I made you say such words to me, when it was supposed to be me saying them to you.

She whispered," I'm sorry too… For making you worry."

Shikamaru's legs hit lightly against the beach chair as he let her down safely. She looked up at him, as he freaked out.

"Oh god, don't cry." Shikamaru panicked as he squat down.

Ino felt tears rushing out more the more he spoke.

She could not help it. She made him worry so much. Her body trembled unconsciously as she sobbed in her hands. Then, a light rustle echoed as she felt a familiar black blazer wrap around her body. She looked up to only see Shikamaru squat down in front of her and instantly, their eyes met.

"Geez… You are so heavy just now." Shikamaru spoke, scratching the back of his neck, his smile was lopsided.

Ino immediately blushed and hollered," Ex-cuse me!"

Shikamaru grinned as he reached his hand out.

But somehow, this hand never reached her, retracting slowly.

"Just joking." Shikamaru stuck out his tongue, before turning around, his face facing the sun which was close to coming down.

"Let's come here again, Ino, but this time," Shikamaru gently smiled as he turned back to face her. "This time you seriously have to learn to be a lifeguard. You can't save yourself next time if I'm not around."

Ino retorted," Seriously? Me? I had cramps ok! If it weren't for that, I long ago would have been able to swim on my own. Baka, you should be the one learning more! You took so long to save me!"

Shikamaru quirked," You mean it's the time of the month for you already?"

Ino's face flushed a shade of red as she screamed at the running Shikamaru," BAKA."

But, the smile on her face never left. She continued to watch the naked back of Shikamaru get further, towards her friends. As she sat on the wooden bench, her feet touched the dry yet soft sand as she swirled it around aimlessly.  
Her fingers accidently crept to her lips as she lightly blushed to herself.

Her first kiss was taken by the bastard who she loved.

Shikamura's POV

Shikamaru walked back to the group, to only face the millions of questions that bounced off him as he sheepishly grinned and said Ino was fine.

She was fine.

She was fine

She was fine

She was fine.

Shikamaru repeated continuously, but it only seemed as if he was comforting himself.

She was fine.

He turned around to get a peek at Ino, the annoying blonde who always followed him around like his shadow, the one who can really talk back and annoy the hell out of him.

Sheesh.

He begin to walk away from the group back to his post. In his mind he thought, _She said she was sorry._

"Baka, I know your tricks already. How many times have you punished me for calling you so many names. Baka, I know that already. "He spoke to himself.

Shikamaru begin to climb his lifeguard chair." You made me so worried". His hands reached the top of the lifeguard chair. "Baka."

He sat on the ragged leather seat and he reached for his sunhat, to only realise it was gone.

_Damn._

His eyes trailed down the beach, but to find his vision only concentrate on the back of the girl with blonde hair.

She looked really beautiful in that swimsuit, he thought.

_Damn._

He felt the surge of his own heart beat rapidly as he unconsciously blushed, his large hand covering his mouth.

Her lips held the fresh taste of sea water and coke. Not bad for a drowning girl to taste.

**TEEHEE**

**So how is it :D  
I actually loved ShikamaruxIno so much, I totally dislike ShikamaruxTemari (sorry shikamari fans o) I actually got this awesome fanfic idea from my Camp (no I didn't get kissed) and also from Ao haru ride. It was such an amazing idea. I actually planned to write it based on Neji x Tenten, but then again, Neji x Tenten has another story awaiting it :3**

**It coming next! ENJOY.**


End file.
